disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey and the Wondrous Book
Mickey and the Wondrous Book is a live stage show that premiered in Storybook Theater at Hong Kong Disneyland on November 17, 2015, as part of its 10th anniversary celebration. On June 23, 2015, David Lightbody, Director of Entertainment and Costuming at Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, says, "As the heart and soul of a theme park, Disney’s entertainment and shows have played an integral role in creating fond memories for guests at Hong Kong Disneyland in the past 10 years. We are committed to bringing more Disney stories to life and creating more excitement and appeal through a variety of new entertainment and shows for our guests for decades to come." To celebrate its 10th anniversary, the new stage show offering an all-new experience of Disney stories and it will broadcast the 10th anniversary of the theme song "Happily Ever After". Show summary This 28-minute musical show is set in a magical library, where the adventurous hero Mickey and his trusty sidekick Goofy (both with an articulated head) discover a magical book that can bring stories to life. When curious Mickey opens the book, the comical snowman Olaf (puppet perform) from Frozen falls out. While trying to get Olaf back inside, Mickey is magically drawn into the book. From here, Mickey sets out to find Olaf’s story after discovering the magic of the book and the power of its first six stories, featuring The Jungle Book (Baloo and King Louie), The Little Mermaid (Ariel), Tangled (Rapunzel), Brave (Merida) , Aladdin (Genie, Aladdin, and Jasmine), and The Princess and the Frog (Tiana and a man performer who playing a trumpet as Louis). Finally, Mickey and Goofy come across the last incredible story of “Frozen” (Anna and Elsa) and restore Olaf to his rightful place. Show Soundtrack * Happily Ever After (show theme) * The Jungle Book ** The Bare Necessities ** I Wanna Be Like You * Princess Trio - songs of hope and yearning ** Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid, yearning for exciting new experiences) ** When Will My Life Begin (Tangled, yearning for a life among) ** Touch the Sky (Brave, yearning to achieve fame and glory) * Friend Like Me (Aladdin) * The Princess and the Frog ** Almost There ** Dig a Little Deeper * Let It Go (Frozen) * The Reprise of Happily Ever After **The "other" six stories in the Wondrous Book ***''Beauty and the Beast'' ***''Mulan'' ***''The Lion King'' ***''Cinderella'' ***''Toy Story'' ***''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **The Flags ***''Bambi'' ***''Finding Nemo'' ***''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' ***''Monsters, Inc.'' ***''Lady and the Tramp'' ***''Dumbo'' Trivia *This stage show with Mickey and the Magical Map at Disneyland and Mickey and the Magician at Walt Disney Studios Park are "sister shows", which means their creative director is Sylvia Hase. *This is the third Disney parks stage show where three different Disney characters sing the songs of hope and yearning together, the first is Disneyland's former stage show "Animazment - The Musical", and the second is its current stage show "Mickey and the Magical Map". *Each story in the Wondrous Book except Frozen, features at least one to three characters carved into each corner, listed below: **''The Jungle Book'': Kaa **''The Little Mermaid'': Flounder **''Tangled'': Pascal **''Brave'': Harris, Hubert, and Hamish **''Aladdin'': Abu **''The Princess and the Frog'': Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana **''Beauty and the Beast'': Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip Potts **''Mulan'': Two Mushus **''The Lion King'': A Rhinoceros and a Giraffe **''Cinderella'': Jaq and a Female Mouse **''Toy Story'': Slinky Dog, Hamm, and Mr. Potato Head **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'': Dopey *The show has put the elements of local culture in Hong Kong to play, when translated from the original English script into Chinese, to make performances more authentic, they added a few Cantonese slang words, such as Mickey calling King Louie “阿叔” ("sir") after his performance, and Goofy chasing Olaf's body without his head and calling it "Pat Pat" ( "butt") before the performance of Aladdin and the finale. *When Mickey takes a peek to see the Wondrous Book at the opening of the show, it is a reference to Magic Kingdom's former castle stage show Cinderella's Surprise Celebration, where Donald takes a peek at the Evil Queen's gift. *Jasmine's redesigned costume made its first appearance in a Disney park. *When Mickey used the fastest way to find Olaf's story (in the twenty-eighth page) after the performance of The Princess and the Frog, the guests can see that Mickey had passed a few pages of Pocahontas (The Colors of the Wind in the fifth page) and Alice in Wonderland (The Cards in the fifteenth page) in the Wondrous Book. *When Olaf tries to help Mickey out of the page in the final scene, he tells Mickey to think about summer, he references a few lines of his song "In Summer", such as "Bees'll buzz", "the burning sand", & "A drink in my hand". *In the reprise of "Happily Ever After" featuring the "other" six stories in the Wondrous Book, this is the first appearance of the Beast with an articulated head and redesigned costume in the Beauty and the Beast page. Gallery MATWB_Poster.jpg Mickey and the Wondrous Book 01.jpg|Concept Art for the show intro Mickey and the Wondrous Book 02.jpg|Concept Art for King Louie performs Mickey and the Wondrous Book 03.jpg|Concept Art for Genie performs See also *Happily Ever After (fireworks show) *Mickey and the Magical Map *Mickey and the Magician *Animazment - The Musical References Category:Hong Kong Disneyland entertainment Category:Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Storybook Theater Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Goofy Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Tangled Category:Brave Category:Aladdin Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Frozen Category:Musicals Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Mulan Category:The Lion King Category:Cinderella Category:Toy Story Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Bambi Category:Finding Nemo Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Dumbo Category:Crossovers Category:Disney parks and attractions